


Heat

by Love_and_Fear



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to lovers to parents, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Charlie, a journey of self-acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_and_Fear/pseuds/Love_and_Fear
Summary: One fateful mission during Kingsman training changes Charlie and Eggsy's lives forever.
Relationships: Charlie Hesketh/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. The Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Charlie are on a training mission when disaster strikes.

"It's like a fucking sauna in here, can't you open a window or something?" Charlie whined. Because that was all the posh twat had done since he and Eggsy had reached their safehouse in the middle of fucking nowhere; the half-way point in their training mission.

One hour in, and he was really starting to piss Eggsy off.

The alpha lad rolled his eyes at the petulant pout twisting Charlie's lips. He was acting like a fucking child. He was the worst kind of omega. "It ain't boiling at all. In fact, it's freezing in 'ere, so no I ain't opening no windows."

They were three months into their Kingsman training and Eggsy and Charlie had butted heads throughout. Charlie was arrogant, stuck up, boastful and entitled. He looked down his prominent nose at everything and everyone, Eggsy especially due to his working-class background. He thought he was better than Eggsy purely because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, whereas South London born Eggsy hadn’t.

He wasn’t better than Eggsy though. Eggsy was kinder, smarter, more skilled, and unlike Charlie, he wasn’t riddled with insecurity.

The posh boy would never admit it, but he hated his rare and submissive secondary gender. It was plain to see. Instead of owning his biology, Charlie would overcompensate and bully. If he could chip away at others' insecurities, he could forget about his own issues with being an omega.

The guy was a prick, and Eggsy couldn’t stand him.

This was their fifteenth training session; the first mission away from the Kingsman grounds. The aim was to train the candidates in the idea of “working through adversity and finding safety after the agency is compromised”. Of course Eggsy had to be paired with his biggest adversary thus far in the process. Eggsy had been so close to protesting against being paired with the annoying omega, but with the scornful frown Merlin threw his way, he shut his mouth and kept quiet. Three hours into the mission and he was starting to really regret his decision to stay quiet.

Charlie scoffed, pulling at the neck of his jumper irritably. His skin was flushed and shining with a thin layer of tacky sweat, and he looked restless and uncomfortable, not at all his usual arrogant and smarmy self. He complained about the temperature in the safehouse - or technically saferoom, the place was fucking tiny - the moment the alpha and omega stepped foot in the place. He'd even insisted on winding all the car windows down on the drive there, which caused a massive row between the lads. Not wanting to hear Charlie's whiny voice any longer, Eggsy eventually caved and let the omega have his own way. And what was the thanks he got? A frozen pair of bollocks as the freezing February air blew in at them from all angles!

He hoped to the god that he didn't believe in that Charlie wasn't going to be ill. Being stuck in this godforsaken boxroom for at least three days and dealing with an unwell, whinging omega was his idea of hell. He would point blank refuse to play Charlie’s nurse maid. 

"Just fucking take your jumper off if you're feeling too hot!" Eggsy finally snapped, bored of watching the omega's irritated actions. The central heating had barely kicked in yet, how Charlie thought it was so warm in there, Eggsy didn't fucking know.

"So you can perv at me when I'm topless. No thanks." Charlie childishly sneered in response. He rolled up the sleeves of the jumper instead, revealing his muscular and toned forearms, and sat down on the bed in a huff. Like just pushing up his sleeves was gonna make any difference.

"Oh fuck off." The alpha spat back, letting his temper get the better of him. Charlie was infuriating.

It was a shame that his god awful personality completely overshadowed how unbelievably fuckable he was. Charlie was an incredibly attractive lad, there was no point in Eggsy denying it. It wasn’t just his looks that enticed, the posh twat smelled divine too; his aroma a tantilising blend of peaches and chocolate that made Eggsy’s mouth water against his control. Every alpha wanted Charlie until he opened his big, arrogant mouth.

Eggsy expected some sort of venomous comeback from the omega lad, yet Charlie stayed silent instead. He was clutching at his stomach like he was in pain, his breathing had increased to breathless pants and his brow was furrowed tightly.

"What's wrong?" Eggsy asked with a frown, then sat down beside the omega on the bed. The room was so small, there were no other places to sit - unless you counted the lavatory in the world's smallest bathroom as a seat. 

"Nothing." Charlie winced, breathless. With him still clutching at his stomach and his face looking close to distraught, his denial wasn't at all convincing. He shifted to increase the space between himself and Eggsy and let out a quiet moan.

It wasn't a moan of pain exactly, its tone was the complete opposite to that. If Eggsy didn’t know any better, he’d say it sounded like a moan of pleasure instead. _What the fuck?_

It was then, with Charlie letting out yet another whimpering moan that Eggsy noticed the shift in Charlie's smell too. Thinking back, Eggsy realised that Charlie had smelled like it all day. His usually rich and attractive aroma had somehow turned even sweeter, syrupy and sugar-sweet like honey or treacle. Eggsy's mouth was watering. His cock was – fuck, fuck, fuck – it was throbbing with alpha interest.

He shifted on the bed, wishing for his unfortunate hard-on to die. He swallowed past his arousal and looked back at Charlie with concerned eyes. "Are you sure there isn't? You sound and smell different-"

All blood suddenly drained from Charlie's face. He looked close to fainting. "No." He whispered, shaking his head.

"What?" Eggsy asked, confused, concerned. Seeing the distress painted across Charlie's face was disconcerting, to say the least.

"No..." Charlie repeated, his face so pale. 

He was really starting to scare Eggsy now. "No, what?" He asked, panicked. 

Not answering, Charlie shot up with alarming suddenness. "No. No, please no." He begged, talking to himself in panicked gasps. His movement was so abrupt, he almost tripped over his own long legs in his haste and started frantically patting and pushing his hands through the pockets of his trousers, desperately looking for something in them.

Seeing the omega so uncharacteristically frazzled shocked Eggsy to the point of silence. He just stared on, uselessly and dumbfounded as Charlie continued his frantic search. Still not finding what he was looking for, Charlie let out a cry of upset and frustration. The noise of distress finally snapping Eggsy out of his silent daze. "Charlie what's wrong?" He asked, really worried now.

Charlie looked back at him with tear-sheened eyes, his bottom lip was quivering. "I...I can't find my heat suppressants. I-I must have left them in our dorm." He gulped, eyes wide and tearful.

And suddenly the older lad's weird behaviour made sense. Charlie Hesketh was in heat.

In the middle of fucking nowhere!

"Shit, You're in heat?" Eggsy exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hand in shock. His heart started pounding a hundred miles a minute in his chest.

"Yeah," Charlie swallowed heavily, looking seconds away from vomiting, or crying.

"Fuck!" 

"Yeah." Charlie agreed as he started to hyperventilate, biting at his thumbnail as he did so. He lost the fight to suppress another moan of pleasure, his heat undeniable now.

Pure panic was what Eggsy felt, how Charlie must have been feeling didn't bear thinking about. "What-what do we do now?" The alpha asked nervously. He didn't know what the fuck to do. The idea of driving to the nearest pharmacy and buying suppressants for the in-heat lad popped into his mind, but he knew that wouldn't be any good. The nearest town was miles away, Charlie would be too far gone by the time Eggsy got back. The tablets would have zero effect.

The same conclusion was probably swirling around Charlie's mind too. He looked completely lost; struggling to breathe and keep his tears at bay. "I don't know. I don't know. I don’t know." He said full of panic, his voice was high pitched and breathless as he clutched desperately at his adjusting stomach with both hands. "How could I be so fucking stupid!" He cried out in complete frustration, his voice wobbly with upset. His pacing didn’t stop.

The candidates barely had enough time to breathe between Merlin storming into their dorm to explain their new assignment and them all rushing into their respective cars minutes later. They'd only been allocated ten minutes to dress and weren't allowed to take any personal items with them. It wasn't a surprise that Charlie's suppressants had slipped his mind.

"When was the last time you had a heat?" If the omega had regular heats, his symptoms wouldn't be quite so severe with this heat. Eggsy hoped that they could deal with it without needing to knot.

Charlie's answer was not the one Eggsy was hoping for. "When I was fifteen."

The alpha's eyes nearly popped out his skull. "Fucking hell, Charlie! Why'd you suppress them for so long?" Eggsy knew - no _everyone_ knew since school age that a healthy omega went through heat every four months, and overuse of suppressants was never recommended. Suppressing heats should only be done sporadically because delaying or blocking a heat only ensured that the omega's next one would be so much stronger and last longer; days and days sometimes.

Charlie had been suppressing his heats non-stop for almost a decade, how the fuck were they going to control his first heat in nine years?!

"Because it was the most humiliating experience of my life!" Charlie fired back, but his tone wasn't quite as hard and venomous as the lad probably intended. He sounded close to tears, devastated by the mortifying turn of events. "You try morphing into a leaking, moaning, writhing sex maniac against your control, and see how you like it!"

When worded like that, Eggsy could definitely sympathise. He would also hate the helplessness and embarrassment of heats too.

The urge to comfort the distressed omega washed over him on instinct. He stood up and tentatively approached Charlie, hoping to envelope the boy in a comforting hug, but the in-heat lad shook his head, silently telling him no.

Eggsy stopped immediately, nodding sympathetically instead. "Have…have you started to produce slick?"

Not knowing what else to say, he asked a question that he already knew the answer to. He could smell the slick on Charlie. It was starting to soak through to his trousers, creating an all-too inciting wet spot on the denim. And if that wasn't teasing enough, the smell was utterly gorgeous. So divine that against Eggsy's control, he could feel his cock start throbbing excitedly in his jeans again, begging to be thrusted inside Charlie and knot. 

But that wasn't going to happen.

Charlie's eyes could barely look Eggsy's way when nodded his head, "Yeah." He whispered, his breath hitching at the end. 

Lust spiked through Eggsy's alpha senses at the confirmation. He had to take deep, controlled breaths to keep his instinct to take Charlie at bay. 

"Okay." He said, taking another controlled inhale then exhale. "We have two options: one, I...I help you out," Embarrassment flushed crimson across Charlie's already flushed face at that. Though, surprisingly he didn't shoot the idea down in flames like Eggsy was expecting. "Two, you stay in the bathroom, alone, and you ride out the symptoms until your heat is over...." Eggsy suggested unrealistically.

Option two wasn't feasible at all and both men knew it. Charlie was too far down the heat line, stopping his hormones natural response would be next to impossible. That fact was emphasised by his inability to suppress another bout of lust-filled whines and moans from spilling out his mouth.

With his eyes squeezed shut, the omega had to take a deep, deep breath before he spoke, "We'll try option two." He whispered, despite what his body was clearly screaming for instead.

Eggsy could hear the lad's breath hitching as another wave of need must have passed through him like a sharp arrow. Instead of pointing out the unlikelihood of option two working, especially with Charlie struggling to fight against the lust already, Eggsy nodded in agreement. "Right....Option two it is." He said with the most unsure smile ever.

Charlie didn't look convinced either, his smile was more a grimace.


	2. The Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Eggsy attempt to resist the inevitable.
> 
> ** This is the chapter that gives the fic an explicit rating.

"I didn't want this to happen....I'm so sorry that you're seeing this...It's humiliating." Charlie moaned, laying in the bathtub filled with ice cold water. He was suffering.

Option two didn’t get off to a good start - unsurprisingly. With his symptoms getting stronger and stronger, the omega's fever had burned up to a dangerous level. His body’d emanated so much heat, he’d felt like a furnace. Sweat had dampened his temples while beads of perspiration scattered along his knitted brow. He’d stripped out of his jumper and jeans to leave him in just his slick-soaked underwear, but the loss of clothing had little effect.

He’d kept letting out these small, breathless whimpers as he laid down on the freezing cold bathroom tiles, writhing against the hormones rushing through him like a tidal wave. Eggsy’s heart had clenched in his chest to see it. He’d known the cold tiles weren’t enough to keep Charlie’s heat at bay. Charlie had suppressed his body of its natural instincts for so long, it couldn’t handle the surge of intensity coursing through it. The heat couldn't be stopped.

Knowing that, Eggsy hadn’t been able to just leave the poor omega lying there so helplessly. He’d had to do something - help somehow. In desperation to aid Charlie he’d suggested changing tact. That’s how Charlie found himself laying in the bathtub, close to submerged in icy water.

"Hey," Eggsy whispered softly from the door, purposefully keeping his distance. "You don't have to apologise bruv, you can't help your biology. None of us can.”

Charlie cringed at Eggsy's words, not finding any comfort in them. Self-hatred was pouring off him in awful, palpable waves. He truly hated himself for something he couldn't control. Eggsy couldn't stand that.

"There's nothing wrong with being an omega you know." He told Charlie softly, meaning it completely. He hoped the other lad would believe him.

But he didn't. Charlie scoffed instead, "That's easy for you to say, you're not the one laying in this...nggh....in t-this bathtub, having to use every bit of will power in you to stop yourself from begging to be f-fucked." He moaned out; his breath broken with whines he couldn’t stop from tumbling out. He squeezed his eyes shut against yet another wave of lust that was crashing powerfully through him. Fighting against the intensity must have been torture.

It was torture for Eggsy too. He was also having to use all his will power to stay where he was, as far away from the needy omega as possible. The need to possess Charlie was all he could think about, he was so desperate to touch the lad that his fingers were clutching onto the door frame to stop himself. He was holding on with such force, pain ached through every digit, his nails close to bleeding.

His cock was rock solid and throbbing almost painfully in his jeans at the thought of fucking the omega. He looked so utterly gorgeous laying there in the bath, his broad, toned chest glistening with droplets of water, drawing Eggsy eyes down to the attractive smattering on hair across his chest, to his pink, hardened nipples and to his clenching stomach.

He was a work of art. Eggsy wanted him more than words could fucking say.

Against his better judgement, Eggsy'd had fantasised about fucking Charlie once or twice since meeting the lad, especially after some of their most heated exchanges early on in their training; where the line between hatred and desire was so small, it almost didn’t exist. Eggsy’s animosity towards Charlie wasn’t entirely due to the omega’s more often than not terrible personality. The animosity was also born from Eggsy’s frustration. He’d hated how much he wanted Charlie Hesketh. He’d hated how attracted he was to such an arrogant and often awful twat.

He couldn’t find it in himself to hate his attraction now, though. Charlie, in heat, was too delectable. A mouthwatering sight to behold.

Eggsy’d never knotted an omega in heat before. He’d only ever dated betas in the past, and only had sex with a handful of omegas. He’d never even seen an omega in heat before Charlie. The experience was new (and secretly a little exciting) to him. Despite his lack of experience in knotting, he knew he could take care of Charlie if the omega needed him to. He knew with a determined confidence that he could make the omega feel really good and knot him well. Charlie didn't have to feel scared or unsafe with Eggsy. He could feel protected and dare Eggsy say it, adored in Eggsy’s arms.

"I could...look after you...If you want?" He began nervously, swallowing as he watched his words cause Charlie to writhe inside the bathtub once again; the in-heat boy was desperate to say yes, but was still stubbornly fighting against what he wanted - needed. "I could take care of you and knot you good. You don’t have to fight it anymore."

Charlie loudly moaned at that, his want suddenly permeating the bathroom air. It tasted so sweet it was like Eggsy was inhaling sugar, it coated the inside of his mouth and the tongue deliciously. Keeping a distance was getting harder and harder to maintain.

"Fuck,” Charlie keened, breath hitching then shuddering the next, “Yeah. I want you t-" He cut himself off, shaking his head almost violently to protest - still fighting a fight he couldn't win. "No...No. I can hold on." He couldn’t have sounded any more unsure if he’d tried.

"I don't think-" _you can, I can't either_ , Eggsy wanted to say, but Charlie interrupted before he could say it. He was determined to not back down to his body's instincts.

"I can hold on," he said with an attempt at resoluteness, trying to convince himself more than anything.

Eggsy wasn't ever going to push Charlie, despite his own instincts screaming at him to take control and dominate. In acquiesce, he nodded his head as he took in Charlie's still flushed skin. He was burning up still, feverish and overwhelmed. "Do you want me to go then? You can lock the door behind me.” He asked, giving Charlie all the control.

His presence wasn’t doing either of them any favours. If Charlie seriously wanted to ride out his heat, Eggsy couldn’t and shouldn't be near him.

But Charlie almost recoiled in horror at the suggestion, the thought of Eggsy leaving him stealing the breath from his lungs. He looked terrified of the idea. “NO!” He gasped, full of such uncharacteristic desperation, Eggsy felt his heart clench yet again. “No, please don’t go… Your presence…it….it helps.” Eggsy could confidently say he’d never seen Hesketh look so shy and vulnerable before. His heart ached for the omega.

The right answer was to say no. But with Charlie laying there, his blue eyes pleading so desperately for Eggsy’s support and help, how could the alpha deny him?

“Ok. I’ll stay.” Eggsy’s smile was warm, understanding. Charlie returned it with a relieved one of his own and his breath hitched as he watched Eggsy tentatively enter the bathroom and sit beside the bathtub, close but still a respectable distance away.

Against his control, a shadow of disappoint flickered across Charlie’s flushed face to see the small distance between them. He wanted Eggsy to move closer. So Eggsy did.

Not wanting to embarrass the other lad, he crawled over to the tub and leant against the wall behind, pulling his legs up to his chest. They talked for a while, well Eggsy did anyway. Charlie did his best to listen, but the space between his heat contractions was getting smaller with each passing minute. His moans were getting louder and more frustrated, his grip on the edge of the bathtub increased until his knuckles were white. Standing stark against his flushed red skin.

His hand was shaking with the effort of resisting. It was a mistake, but Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from placing his own hand over Charlie’s, hoping the small skin contact could comfort and calm him. Charlie hummed with approval, his breathing slowing down ever so slightly. For a second Eggsy thought that that was all Charlie needed, just a little contact would be enough. But-

“I want you to touch me.” Charlie's voice was quiet, barely a whisper. His blue eyes were swallowed up by their pupils, dilated with uncontrollable black lust.

“What?” Eggsy asked, not sure if he’d heard correctly.

“I want you to…nggh…to-to touch me – properly,” Charlie whined, biting down on his bottom lip, plump and red from his teeth repeatedly sinking into the flesh.

Eggsy wanted nothing more than to sink his own teeth down on it, then prise Charlie’s lips apart and lick deep into his mouth. His solid dick, confined painfully to his jeans, was screaming for it. Eggsy closed his eyes against the rush of want pulsing through him. He took a deep inhale and exhale, desperate to control himself. “I can’t Charlie. We agreed-”

Charlie stopped his words in their tracks, pushing forward to close the gap between them, cold water sloshing and spilling onto the tiled floor. He was shaking his head. "I don’t care.” He gasped, blue eyes pleading, his voice quiet but determined. “Please...please touch me, I-I need you." He grabbed Eggsy's hand still resting on his own and placed it on his chest, above his quickened heart. The muscle was beating so hard in his chest, Eggsy could feel it pulsing and working under his palm.

They both moaned at the contact.

“We both want it.” Eggsy couldn’t refute Charlie’s statement. Because it was true. They’d been denying themselves for too long. “I know you do.”

Eggsy’s nodded in agreement, his hand burying itself in Charlie’s hair to pull the omega down into an earthshattering kiss. Their lips molded together in a hungry dance of tongue and teeth, stealing the breaths from each other’s mouths. Both were moaning. Gasping. Eager for more.

Eggsy tilted Charlie’s working jaw to an angle that let their kiss deepen, allowing him to lick inside the omega’s hot, wet, desperate mouth. It was divine. Exquisite. The electric touch of their lithe tongues got their hardened cocks pulsing with thirst. They were slaves to their inner desire.

Not breaking the kiss for a second, Charlie blindly grabbed Eggsy’s hand which was gripping his naked waist and guided it down his body until it reached his hard-on, trapped inside his sopping wet boxers. Eggsy’s fingers dipped under the material and took the shaft into his hand, not hesitating to start pumping it with tight, addictive pulls. “Fuck,” Charlie whined against Eggsy’s lips, his breath hitting Eggsy's face, drawing an alpha moan from deep in Eggsy's throat.

Charlie's whine of submission went straight to Eggsy’s groin. The sharp spike of lust cracking and buzzing like lightning within him.

“Fuck Eggsy. Please?” With breaths hitched and pupils blown wide with lust Charlie encouraged Eggsy to carry on his ministrations, pushing his hips forward into the working fist.

“Want me to fuck you, yeah?” Eggsy growled deeply, his hand still jacking the omega's shaft. Charlie nodded desperately. Eggsy's throbbing cock blurted pre-cum at the thought of being buried inside the omega.

“Yes.” Charlie said without any hesitation. His fingers were digging into Eggsy’s skin so hard, the alpha was sure they’d leave bruises. “Knot me good.”

Another growl of dominance ripped out of Eggsy’s mouth to hear Charlie’s desperation. The base of his cock – where his knot would eventually form – pulsed with excitement.

Neither man was willing to fight anymore.

In a rush of ferocious kisses and desperate moans, Eggsy practically carried Charlie back into the main room and placed him gently on the bed. In their desperation to feel true skin on skin contact, Eggsy’s clothes were ripped from his body and Charlie’s sopping underwear was discarded too.

Both naked and wanting, hands gripped at each other’s bodies, seeking to touch and caress every inch of skin that was in reach. Their tongues continued their dance of passion as their already kiss-swollen lips never dared leave one other for a second. Charlie's body was burning under Eggsy's gentle, caressing touch. His beautifully flawless skin was covered in a sheen of sweat that Eggsy was longing to taste. His rich, chocolatey smell was pulling him in, hypnotising him.

Eggsy spread Charlie’s legs wide and slotted himself between them. Both men groaned in pleasure when their wet cocks collided. Eggsy looked down to see Charlie’s dick lying flat against his clenching stomach, leaving a massive puddle of pre-cum pooling on the hard surface. He’d never seen someone leak so much before coming before, he’d never heard someone whine and pant so desperately either. Completely in the throes of his heat, Charlie was the most delicious feast.

“Please.” The words were breathed out as Charlie was overcome by another contraction of lust, his head thrown back to gift Eggsy a delightful view of his long neck and working throat.

Dipping down, Eggsy attacked Charlie’s neck, sucking, licking and peppering hundreds of kisses along the exposed flesh. Working along until he found the omega’s pulse point and bit down in a mimicry of mate-marking.

Charlie couldn't handle the pleasure. “Fuckkk!” A loud cry of bliss ripped out of him, his fingers buried deep in the root of Eggsy’s hair, and the alpha suddenly felt warm stickiness between their bellies, Charlie’s cock weeping with ropes of cum.

Eggsy had to swallow past the want crawling up his throat. His own cock chubbed impossibly harder at the sight. Charlie whined with sensitivity beneath him, still feeling the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. He looked shocked to have cum so early, the beginnings of embarrassment were threatening to flush across his face, but Eggsy wasn't going to allow it.

“Shush…you’re alright. I’ve got you.” He comforted, kissing Charlie deeply afterwards, not wanting him to feel shame anymore. “I’m gonna make you feel so good. I’ll get you coming hundreds of times. I swear.” He promised, smiling proudly as Charlie squirmed with pleasure at Eggsy’s words. Speechless, the omega nodded his head eagerly, his want was pollinating the air, sugar-sweet and too gorgeous to be real. His cock was hard again, weeping like a tap between their stomachs.

It was extraordinary. Charlie was extraordinary.

Overcome was lust, Eggsy’s hips grinded down into omega’s groin, unable to stop himself from moaning. Charlie threw his head back again, almost mewling and Eggsy went back to kissing every inch of skin he could reach, licking along Charlie’s sweat-slick collarbones, kissing down between his nipples. The buds were pink and rock solid, begging to be sucked on. So Eggsy did just that, he sucked down hard on one nipple, playing with the other between his fingers, hardening it further. Charlie cried out, loving the attention and pushed closer to Eggsy's mouth.

His cock was dripping pre-cum everywhere again, another orgasm slowly building. Eggsy hummed in lustful appreciation.

"Eggsy! Please?" With his head thrown back in pleasure, Charlie opened his legs even wider, spreading them further apart to reveal his pale inner thighs, glistening with so much slick. His desperate hole was gushing with the wetness, beautifully inviting Eggsy in. He hadn’t seen anything so fucking erotic.

"Fuck, look at you." He purred, dipping down to steal Charlie’s breath with a searing, dominating kiss. "You're so fucking beautiful." He said against the lad’s gasping mouth. 

Panting and breathless, Charlie keened at the praise, his breath hitting Eggsy’s face and he hungrily ground his cock up into Eggsy's. The delicious friction got both men moaning into each other's mouths, the pre-cum mixing together.

“Eggs-Eggsy….I need you… I need you inside me.” Charlie grunted, grabbing one of Eggsy’s ass cheeks to encourage him closer. His legs couldn’t have been spread any wider. His body was burning with need.

A guttural growl pushed past Eggsy’s lips to feel his cock rest by Charlie’s soaked hole. “Ok…Ok.” The fluid was seeping out into the bed sheets, filling Eggsy’s nostrils with the omega’s gorgeous scent. The in-heat lad looked wonderfully disheveled and flushed below him, his eyes barely open and his teeth sinking down into his kiss-swollen lips. The inviting sight drew Eggsy down and he prised Charlie’s lips apart with his tongue, “I’ll be inside you soon, don’t worry.” He promised gently, letting their mouths melt together, so deep and passionate he was afraid he’d explode.

Slowly he let his hand glid down Charlie’s heaving body, bypassing his rock hard dick and falling between his opened, quivering thighs, going lower and lower until he reached the wet, puckered skin of the omega’s hungry hole. The noises both men made when a finger breached was animalistic. The wet passage welcomed the digit easily, sucking it into the molten heat without any resistance.

“Oh god!” Charlie practically screamed, eyes squeezed shut, hips already riding the penetration, wanting more. “Oh god – yes!”

Eggsy watched his finger push in and out so easily, his other hand holding the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm such an erotic and desirable image was hurtling him towards. He wasn’t going to cum until he was buried inside Charlie.

One finger was joined by two more. Charlie took the three easily, rutting his hips to get them penetrating deeper. “You don’t need to prepare me.” He whined, croaking the words out, fingers sinking into Eggsy’s shoulders. A cry of pleasure was forced out of him when Eggsy finally found his prostate and started rubbing relentlessly at the gland, filling Charlie with so much pleasure he didn't know what to do with himself.

“I know I don’t.” Eggsy replied cockily, leaving a deep kiss against Charlie’s working throat, it bobbed as he attempted and failed to swallow down his pleasure-filled moans. “But you feel so fucking good bruv. So wet and ready for me.” He rubbed even harder at Charlie's sweet spot with that, not letting up. He loved hearing Charlie mewling - loved how he turned such a smart mouthed, uptight prick like Charlie Hesketh into such a tantalising mess on the bedsheets. “I can’t wait to get my cock inside you. You’ll be all mine.”

Charlie nodded, submitting so beautifully beneath Eggsy. He wanted to be dominated as much as Eggsy wanted to dominate. Charlie's mouth opened to reply, but the words were stolen by a strangled cry of ecstasy, his second orgasm erupting between their bodies.

“Fuck….Fuck…Fu-“ The omega could barely speak. Words couldn’t form around the electric pleasure Eggsy was creating inside him. The alpha’s fingers didn’t stop moving, practically stabbing at his swollen prostate. Charlie’s dick barely had time to harden before a third burst of cum ripped out of him in white ropes. The force of it so much that some splattered near his flushed neck. ”F-Fucking hell, ngggh. Ahhh!” Charlie babbled, head thrashing about like he couldn't comprehend how good Eggsy's fingers felt.

He was a fucked-out mess on the sheets. Eggsy couldn’t believe how beautiful he looked. If he didn’t get inside the boy soon, Eggsy was sure he would've died. His cock couldn’t take much more waiting.

“You’re gorgeous Charlie.” He whispered, leaving a delicate kiss beside Charlie’s panting, slack mouth, his breathing still ragged as he preened at the compliment. An emotion Eggsy couldn't describe was clutching at his heart to see Charlie looking so beautifully destroyed and eager beneath him. The feeling was light and overwhelming - pure. The need to make Charlie feel good, to look after him and make him happy swelled deep and fierce in his chest because of it. 

“Please,” Charlie managed to say past his gasps, hands scrambling for purchase anywhere they could reach. “Please get inside me. I-I need you.”

Eggsy didn’t need any more encouragement.

Charlie whined when Eggsy pulled his fingers out slowly, already missing the feeling of being full. And the alpha pressed a deep, electrifying kiss to the omega’s addictive lips to soothe him, to calm his raging heart. Still kissing him, Eggsy guided his hard, leaking cock to Charlie’s invitingly soaked entrance, feeling lust pierce fiercely through him to know he will be inside those walls, filling the omega up like he hungrily wanted - needed.

They’d been ridiculous to even try and stop this from happening. Eggsy almost felt bitter for the small time they’d wasted that night fighting their desire to be joined together. They were two pieces of a jigsaw, destined to be connected in that very moment.

He slowly pressed inside Charlie, the omega’s walls instantly allowing him into the heat, coaxing his cock to push further and further inside. Overcome with the feeling of being filled so well, Charlie’s hands were everywhere. Flailing about out of his control with his brain not able to comprehend the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling. He needed grounding. First his desperate fingers gripped onto the headboard, then pillows underneath his head, then finally they reached out for Eggsy, sinking into the muscles of the alpha’s powerful shoulders.

The molten heat of Charlie was something Eggsy had never felt before. The tightness of his walls was making him feel heady, euphoric and close to orgasm already. Words couldn't describe how fucking good being inside the omega felt. Closing his eyes to stabilise himself, Eggsy breathed out through his nose before pushing forward once again to finally bottom out, his hips resting against Charlie’s ass.

Both men moaned, relieved to finally be connected.

“Fuck! Fuck Charlie, you feel so fuckin’ good bruv.” Eggsy growled with alpha passion, wrapping the omega’s legs higher and tighter around him, the new angle causing Charlie to almost scream with ecstasy – his prostate being stimulated with toe-curlingly amazing precision.

“Move.” He demanded – a request not a question. "Please, move."

So that’s what Eggsy did. He started thrusting in and out of Charlie with animalistic power, his hips snapping constantly as the sound of skin slapping skin filled the small room; mixing with the sounds of their pleasure, creating an orchestra of lust and desire.

Charlie wrapped his legs tighter around Eggsy’s waist, begging to be fucked harder; back arching and head thrown back when Eggsy gave him what he silently begged for. The alpha rested on his forearms and buried his face in Charlie’s heated neck, moaning and grunting against the sweat-slick skin. The current of electrifying pleasure zapping between their bodies was something overwhelming, addictive. Sex had never felt so good, so euphoric. The intensity of hearing the hitch of Charlie’s breath, feeling the tightness of his inner, welcoming walls and the grip he had on Eggsy’s shoulders was indescribable. Emotion was hammering through Eggsy as hard and precise as his thrusts into Charlie. The alpha felt close to crying.

“I can’t wait to knot you.” He said confidently, leaving a kiss on Charlie’s parted lips. He felt lust-drunk and loose-lipped, unable to stop himself from spilling his inner thoughts. The omega keened at the erotic words, tightening his grip on Eggsy’s back, sinking his fingers into the working muscles. He wanted the knot as much as Eggsy.

“I’ve wanted this – nggh….ahh – there…there, fuck! Don’t stop – ahhh – fuck!” Charlie babbled, encouraging Eggsy to keep hitting that sweet spot inside him that got his breath catching and toes curling - then suddenly he coming a fourth time, screaming Eggsy’s name like a prayer. It was the most beautiful sound.

His inner walls clenched around Eggsy’s cock deliciously, but his hips continued their relentless and powerful movement, forcing whimpers and mewls to fall out both their mouths. Like an alpha’s wet dream, Charlie hardened again quickly, hungry for more.

Swallowing thickly, he took hold of Eggsy’s face and looked deep into his lust-dark eyes. “I’ve wanted this since the moment I first saw you.” He confessed before claiming Eggsy’s mouth as his own. “You fucking me, knotting me.” He whispered against the alpha’s lips, pushing his hips to meet the alpha's thrusts.

The unexpected openness got Eggsy’s grunting. The image of Charlie lusting after Eggsy, just like he’d secretly lusted after Charlie for months was an incredible turn on. Pent up with extra desire, he began thrusting impossibly faster and harder. He wanted to knot Charlie more than anything.

“I’ve wanted you too.” He confessed without thinking. His brain was in his cock, in fairness. He couldn’t think straight.

Charlie writhed underneath him, clenching around Eggsy, pulling him closer and closer to climax. “Y-Yeah?”

Moaning, Eggsy planted a series of adoring kisses on Charlie’s neck, throat, chin, eyebrows and finally his slack lips. Eggsy nodded, hips still pumping at their too-rapid speed, “Yeah. ” He confirmed, not embarrassed to admit the truth. “I hate how much I want you - I fucking hate you.” 

“I-I hate you too!” Charlie’s laugh broke into a cry when Eggsy hit is prostate head on. His fifth orgasm ripped out of him almost violently.

It was beautiful violence. How could shared hatred create something so beautiful? It wasn't right.

Except it was.

Wanting to taste the pleasure on Charlie’s skin, Eggsy licked the pool of sweat gathering in the dip of his clavicle. He moaned at the salty taste, hungry for more. The attention was mindblowing for the omega, getting stimulated from the inside out. Charlie was holding on for dear life, exhausted with pleasure and chanting Eggsy’s name breathlessly over and over again, until it became one, lustful word.

_EggsyEggsyEggsyEggsy_

He was sheathed so deep inside Charlie, the heat and wetness were too much to handle. Surviving such intense pleasure was impossible. He knew with a certainty that he was hurtling towards the most overwhelming climax of his life, his cock was swelling and pulsing inside Charlie. “I’m gonna cum.” He warned, voice strained with it, his hips faltering slightly now but not stopping.

Soothing hands glided up and down his back, Charlie then held onto his ass cheeks pushing Eggsy impossibly deeper, encouraging, begging. “Do it, I want you to cum in me.” He whispered against Eggsy’s lips, crying out as he let go and clenched around Eggsy yet again.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The omega's words of want affected them both. Unable to cope with the vice-like grip of Charlie’s inner channel walls, Eggsy’s orgasm ripped out of him aggressively, intensely. He felt the unfamiliar yet satisfying feeling of his knot latching on and he cum so deep inside the omega, he wasn't sure where he ended and Charlie began. The force of his ecstasy hit Eggsy like a freight train, stopping his breath and heart for a second or two, maybe longer. He didn't fucking know any more. His brain was fucked.

They were both completely spent. Knotted together and breathing heavily in each other’s arms. Charlie’s cum was sticky and warm between them, his last orgasm adding to the five loads already painting his flushed, tacky skin. They'd feel gross soon enough, but Eggsy didn't give a fuck. He felt so blissed out and elated, he lost all ability to speak, to think even. Being knotted to Charlie felt better than incredible.

And this wasn't the end of their connection. They had days of the same mindblowing sex still ahead of them, Charlie's heat no where close to ending yet. Eggsy could feel himself began to harden just thinking about the repeat performances. He wasn't sure how he could survive such intensity again.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, his voice full of care and kindness as he looked down at the still panting Charlie. Charlie had told Eggsy that his last heat had been a humiliating experience, so much so that he supressed his hormones for 9 years afterwards. Eggsy hated to think Charlie he felt that same humiliation and regret now.

Relief washed over him when the omega gifted him with a beautifully sated and warm smile. "I'm better than ok." he whispered back, almost purring with contentment.

Pride pulsed through Eggsy knowing Charlie's happiness was because of him, because of the magic they'd just made together. Instinctively, he cupped omega's jaw and placed a gentle, loving kiss against his red, swollen lips. Charlie kissed back just as eagerly.


	3. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fifteen-year-old Charlie experiences his first heat in humiliating fashion.

**_Nine Years Ago_ **

Charlie had a bug. That’s what the fifteen-year-old boarding school student had naively thought that day. It was just a bug.

He’d woken up in a sweat, his stomach aching. It was a cold January day, snow was dusting the grass and pavements outside, wind howled against the old, creaky windows and the nuisance draft crept across the dorm floor like always. Yet Charlie felt like he was lying in a sauna, his hot flushes didn’t make an ounce of sense.

He felt tired too, weighed down by that kind of lethargy that made you feel nauseous. The thought of leaving his bed left Charlie whimpering with dread, even if the bed covers felt claustrophobic and suffocatingly hot around him.

The first lesson of the day was double mathematics with Professor Snowdon – Charlie’s least favourite subject. He was feeling like shit, he couldn’t possibly deal with Snowdon droning on in his typically monotonous droll about Pythagoras Theory or some other boring and useless subject. Staying in his sweaty bed was the only option. Or he hoped it was.

“Mister Hesketh!” A stern voice exclaimed out of nowhere, making the poorly Charlie jump with fright. He turned with a groan to find Professor Kennedy – the head of Year Nine – standing in the middle of the dorm room, eyes narrowed with disapproval. “Out of bed now!” He demanded snappily.

Feeling too ill to care, Charlie ignored the man and turned away from him again, clutching at his aching stomach.

“Don’t you dare ignore me Mister Hesketh! All students should be out of bed at 07:00 sharp, you know the rules!” Kennedy spat behind Charlie, coming closer to the bed.

“I don’t feel well sir. I can’t get out of bed.” Charlie explained, feeling utterly sorry for himself.

The professor scoffed, “Nonsense! It’s well established that you do not like mathematics Mister Hesketh. I won’t be fooled by your silly attempt at avoiding Professor Snowdon’s lesson. Get out. Now!” He wasn’t asking Charlie, he was telling him.

Knowing there was no use in arguing, Charlie forced himself out of bed with a groan, landing on a pair of shaky feet - dizziness was clearly another symptom to add to his long list of unfortunate ailments.

“I really do feel unwell sir. I think I have a bug or the flu-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Interrupted the uptight and unsympathetic professor. He briskly turned to leave the dorm room, spitting a suggestion over his shoulder: “Take some aspirin if you feel so terrible.”

There was a mocking edge to his words that left Charlie’s lip curling with anger. He made a promise to tell his father about the professor’s appalling treatment. The man wouldn’t be so smug with Lord Charles Hesketh coming down on him like a ton of bricks.

Despite his annoyance, Charlie took on the professor’s advice and swallowed down two painkillers with a swig of water, hoping for the best.

A little medication didn’t change a thing – unsurprisingly.

By the time he was sitting in mathematics, Charlie was sweating buckets. The professor had looked strangely at Charlie when he’d asked to remove his blazer (in the middle of winter) but had agreed with a suspicious nod. Losing the thickest layer should have made a difference, Charlie had thought.

It didn’t.

Charlie’s hot flushes still continued, in fact, they had increased to a constant. The starch material of his white school shirt wasn’t helping matters. With each button done up (as was custom in the strict school) the shirt felt claustrophobic against his tacky skin, sticking to his damp back and underarms uncomfortably. The wet patches were forming to make matters worse.

The painkillers hadn’t touched his stomach cramps either. The discomfort started out as a dull ache inside him, then quickly turned into sudden and sharp bursts of pain flashing through him; like his stomach was being torn to pieces over and over again. He’d never felt so terrible.

And quite understandably he wasn’t taking in a single word the boring professor said. He could feel himself drifting into a hazy, agony-induced trance, the sound of his surroundings melting into weird silence until the sound of a whimper pulled him out his daze. Looking up to see where the strange noise came from, Charlie was met by amused faces, his classmates all looking at him as they sniggered into their hands.

Frowning with confusion, Charlie avoided their gazes and looked back toward the professor at the front of the classroom. Another flash of pain coursed through him and out of nowhere a whimper tumbled out his mouth. A whimper that sounded very similar to the one before – it had come from him.

Another burst of laughter rumbled across the classroom. Charlie was mortified, he didn’t know what to do.

“You alright there Hesketh, you sound like you’re doing an impression of a pornstar.” Gregory Flanagan whispered next to him, his sniggering voice making Charlie’s already red face deepen into a humiliated crimson.

He wasn’t able to reply, because a louder and much longer whimper escaped his lips instead, sending the classroom into complete hysterics. Charlie wanted the ground to swallow him whole. In that moment he was certain that he’d die of embarrassment, because Gregory Flanagan was right, Charlie _did_ sound like he was starring in a porno.

His whimpers weren’t moans of pain.... they were moans of arousal.

The sharp spikes in his stomach weren’t spikes of pain.... they were pulses of pleasure.

_What the fuck?_

Charlie didn’t know what was happening to him, or why he was feeling what he was feeling. He couldn’t stop himself. It was like someone puppet-master had taken control over his body and wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone.

He wanted to cry. And he nearly did when he noticed something wet between his legs, his first thought being that he’d wet himself without realising. There wasn’t a good enough word in the English dictionary to describe how mortified Charlie felt in that moment.

“Oh god Charlie. You….you smell so good.” Gregory Flanagan – an alpha – leered, his dark, lustful eyes looked Charlie up and down appreciatively. He was licking his lips like he was a starving man and Charlie was a juicy steak laying on a plate for him.

“Yeah. Yeah you do.” Edward Martin agreed to the right of Charlie, the alpha's voice heated and low.

With their interests peaked, the other alphas around Charlie all started sniffing the air too, practically purring in contentment and looking like they wanted to devour Charlie. He felt like he was in the middle of a mad house.

_What the fuck is going on?_

“What’s going on over there? What’s all the commotion about?” Professor Snowdon bellowed, walking over to Charlie’s table. The boy had his head bowed in shame, he didn’t want to look the teacher in the eye.

“S-Something’s happening to me.” Charlie replied, still looking down at his table, avoiding eye contact. His voice was wobbly and quiet, unshed tears of embarrassment thickening the words he struggled to push out.

“What do you mean?” The professor asked confusedly.

“I don’t know – I don’t know what’s happening to me. I feel-” His panicked sentence was cut off as another wave of painful pleasure rushed through his body, pushing out yet another moan from his lips and the wetness between his legs became more noticeable. The pleasure was stronger, more potent this time and Charlie’s fingers were turning white as they gripped onto the edge of his desk. He was desperately trying to ride the feeling he couldn’t control, but failed miserably.

There was a shift in the air, the atmosphere filling with the smell of something sweet, like chocolate or honey. He soon realised as the alphas purred with arousal yet again that the smell was him. A silent sob ripped out from his lungs against his control, tears were swimming in his eyes. He’d never felt so embarrassed in all his life.

Oblivious, the beta Professor Snowdon frowned down at the upset Charlie. “Feel what?”

“He smells so good sir.” Gregory Flanagan purred, his alpha friends all nodding in agreement.

That’s when understanding fell across Snowdon’s face. “Right. I understand.” He said, his tone changing to a gentler, kinder pitch now. “I think it’s best you go see to the school medic Charlie.” He suggested softly, placing a comforting hand on Charlie’s sweaty shoulder.

Charlie looked up at the teacher with panic in his eyes, “Why? Is there….is there something wrong with me?” He asked full of worry. There had to be. His behaviour wasn’t normal.

“No there isn’t.” Snowdon shook his head, reassuring. “However, you should still go see Professor Peterson. He can help you.” He walked back to his desk and jotted something down on a piece of paper. He briskly walked back over to Charlie and handed him the note, the paper now folded in half to hide its content. “Give this to the medic. He will understand.”

Charlie looked unsure, scared. He was bolted to his chair, still overcome with upset and humiliation. He hated how every eye in the room was trained on him. Every single one was looking at him like he was an alien to gawp at.

“Off you go Charlie.” Professor Snowdon pushed, though not unkindly.

It was his kindness that got Charlie listening to him. He shakily stood up, feeling a blush flame across his already red face when he heard a few sniggers of laughter come from a few betas around him.

Unable to help himself, he looked down at his seat. To his horror he found a strange puddle of wet left behind. His grey trousers were soaked with the substance too, he realised. The large wet patch darkening the material around his inner thighs and backside.

Humiliated beyond belief, the urge to cry washed over Charlie once again, but he bit into his lip to stop himself, took the note from Snowdon’s hand and run out of the classroom as fast as he could.

He didn’t bother knocking when he reached the medic’s room in the East Wing of the building.

“Excuse me.” Professor Peterson – the portly school medic – said full of outrage. He was in the middle of eating the thickest sandwich Charlie had ever seen. “Have you forgotten your manners? You should knock before entering!” The man droned on patronisingly.

The professor’s gripe fell on death ears. Charlie didn’t give a fuck about manners in that moment, he just wanted to know what the fuck was happening to him.

“Professor Snowdon told me to give you this.” He held out the note for Peterson to take. Curiosity got the better of him on the run to the medic room and he’d read the note, hoping it would give him a clue to what his embarrassing illness was. It simply read ‘HEAT’ – a code word that meant nothing to Charlie.

Though it did to the medic when he reluctantly read it. “I see.” He said quietly, refolding the paper and placing it down on his desk.

“What-what’s happening to me?” Charlie asked with terrified vulnerability, tears in his eyes.

“You’re in heat Mister Hesketh.” The medic explained simply, like Charlie should understand him.

He didn’t. “In heat?” Charlie repeated, high pitched and panicked. “I-I don’t understand.”

“You’re an omega.” Professor Peterson said plainly, like Charlie was stupid for not knowing what was happening to his own body. “Omega’s experience a heat every four months after they hit puberty, they are called heat cycles. They usually last for a day - two at most.” Seeing the look of complete confusion and fear in Charlie’s eyes, the professor frowned, scandalised. “Don’t you know anything about your secondary gender boy?”

The answer was no. Charlie didn’t.

His alpha-dominate family never acknowledged the fact he was an omega. Charlie’s parents were secretly too ashamed of his secondary gender to do that.

In fact, that they couldn’t even bring themselves to say the word ‘omega’ out loud, let alone teach their son about the biology they were so dismayed by. Their shame and disgust were unspoken, yet palpable. It wasn’t a surprise that Charlie was crippled with self-loathing and self-worth issues. He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t feel self-conscious about his biology or feel like an outsider.

He’d felt too ashamed and embarrassed to ask his parents the important questions, or even find out the information himself. So no, Charlie didn’t know about flamin’ heat cycles, and he didn’t appreciate being made to feel like some naive fool for lacking that knowledge.

“No. I don’t know anything.” He replied truthfully, barely looking the professor in the eye.

The older man was silent for a moment, a deep frown lined his face. “I assume this is your first heat then?” He asked, sighing deeply. His eyes were scanning Charlie, analysing his flushed, shell-shocked appearance and damp trousers. He must have looked a complete state.

Charlie nodded sheepishly, to which the professor’s eyebrows raised in understanding. “Right.” He frowned. “Well your symptoms will worsen as the heat contractions shorten. Your mating instincts will kick it before long, so I think it’s best you stay in that bathroom until they pass.” He pointed to the small en-suite attached to the medical room. “I will lock the door from the outside. You don’t want any alphas finding you in this condition.”

Still confused, Charlie gaped at the medic. “M-Mating instincts?” He asked shakily, his mind felt close to exploding.

“Yes. Your omega hormones start producing slick….to prepare you for mating.”

“Mating as-as in _sex_ mating?” Charlie asked, feeling incredibly vulnerable all of a sudden. All the information being thrown his way was scary and confusing. He felt helpless as another loud and embarrassing moan tumbled out his mouth, he doubled over against the rush pulsing through him.

Professor Peterson levelled the boy with an inscrutable glance. “Yes, Charlie. As in sex mating.” He confirmed plainly. “That’s why you’re experiencing feelings of arousal,” He carried on awkwardly, indicating Charlie’s whimper from moments ago.

Charlie looked away, feeling his face flame yet again with mortification. Because he was, and the lustful feeling was getting harder and harder to control.

“Just ignore them. They’re just a rush of hormones in your body. They will pass after two or three hours.” The medic instructed. “You look like you’re burning up. I suggest you strip down to stay cool once you’re inside the bathroom.”

A thousand and one questions were still buzzing around Charlie’s head, he could barely comprehend half of them. All he could do was stand there, dumbstruck and immobile. He felt like he was in a daze. Or worse, a hellish nightmare.

“Come on now Charlie. Do as I say?” The professor coaxed, almost pushing Charlie into the en-suite. “There’s no need to be scared.”

The words weren’t a comfort. Charlie hadn’t felt _more_ scared in his life. But he let himself be pushed into the small bathroom anyway, gulping when the door closed and he heard the grind of a key locking in him.

_What happens now?_

It didn’t take long for his question to be answered. Charlie soon found himself doubled over yet again when his next wave of arousal bludgeoned so powerfully through him, it felt like lightning in his veins. The pulse so strong he could feel himself hardening in his ruined school trousers, the need for sex immediately overwhelming every sense within him. Like a switch had been flicked on inside his groin.

There was only one thought now in his mind.

Charlie wanted – no, _needed_ to be fucked, his body was yearning with a base need to be filled and possessed. The unfamiliar feeling scared the living daylights out of the boy, he'd never experienced anal sex (or _any_ sex for that matter) before, why was he craving it so desperately now?

Professor Peterson had explained Charlie’s situation perfectly to him, yet Charlie still couldn’t believe what was happening to his body, and how little control he had over the urges. He was morphing into a leaking, moaning sex maniac before his eyes and there was fuck all he could do to stop it. He felt like a whore.

His heat lasted five hours in the end. That was five, long, torturous hours of writhing around naked on that godforsaken bathroom floor, hating himself and wishing he’d wake up from the humiliating nightmare he was stuck in.

Except it hadn’t been nightmare. It was sickeningly real. Charlie couldn’t look Professor Peterson in the eye after the older man had let him out. He accepted the fresh change of clothes without a comment, mumbling a thanks before privately dressing as fast as he possibly could. His limbs felt weighed down with lead as he moved, his eyes struggled to stay open. He felt like he’d run a marathon and the thought of falling into bed and sleeping forever kept Charlie going.

He headed back out to find Professor Peterson waiting for him with a sympathetic smile. Charlie hated it. “Charlie, please don’t feel ashamed-”

“Thanks for your help professor.” Charlie interrupted. He didn’t want to hear the older man’s pitying words. He just wanted to run as far away as possible.

That’s why without another word spoken, Charlie shot off like a light, practically sprinting to the telephone. He couldn’t get through at first, but on the fifth attempt, his mother finally picked up with a slurry greeting - she'd been drinking heavily again.

“Mum, please get me out of this school – I-I’ve got to change schools.” Charlie begged through tears, the dam finally breaking. There was no way he could ever show his face in class ever again after today. Moving was the only option.

Predictably his mother wasn’t very accepting of his request at first, but she soon changed her mind when her son admitted to going into heat in the middle of his mathematics class. Overcome with a sudden, selfish kind of embarrassment, she agreed to finding him a new school immediately. Though she never once asked Charlie how he was feeling after such an ordeal. The need to cover up and maintain the family’s reputation took precedence.

A Hesketh Estate driver was sent to pick Charlie up that night. He never spent another day in the boarding school he called home for five years, and his parents very pointedly pretended that the embarrassing incident never happened; preferring to ignore the inescapable truth that their first-born son was an omega and not the alpha they wished he’d be.

But the incident did happen. The memory of that awful first heat stayed with Charlie always.

Desperate to make sure he would never be in such a demeaning situation again, he finally researched his secondary gender. That’s how he learned the effectiveness of heat suppressants. His doctor warned him not to use the tablets too much – “it was always recommended to have at least one heat a year” he’d said. Though Charlie didn’t listen. He started using the suppressants every day without fail, never letting himself slip up even once. The less he could be an omega, the better for him _and_ his parents.

Only burying his head in the sand didn’t work. His insecurities always had a way of unearthing themselves.

With each passing year, Charlie’s internalised omegaphobia twisted blacker, nastier and louder inside of him. With each passing year, his self-loathing turned Charlie more vicious and bitter – he would lash out at anyone to make himself feel better. He developed the most venomous of acid-tongues.

By the time he walked into Kingsman training nine years later, Charlie was at his very worst.

Charlie Hesketh was now an arrogant, cruel and snobby brat. Charlie Hesketh was now a bully and an elitist. Charlie Hesketh now believed he was better than everyone else.….

…..Or that’s the image of himself he projected onto the world. He would always be the same insecure, unloved boy underneath all the cruelty – no matter how hard he tried to bury the truth.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wakes up from his mating with Eggsy. His feelings are complicated.

**_Present Day_ **

Charlie was in the middle of a deep, pleasant sleep when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Charlie, wake up bruv.” A voice broke through the fog of sleep, but not enough to wake Charlie from his peaceful slumber. He was in a blissfully dreamless sleep he didn’t want to wake up from.

The voice persisted, getting louder. “Charlie.” But not loud enough to pull Charlie out of the grip of peaceful sleep.

"CHARLIE!"

And he was suddenly being shook, the rudely jolting movement impossible to ignore, catapulting Charlie into consciousness. He opened his eyes to find a fully dressed Eggsy standing beside the bed, his hand still on Charlie’s naked shoulder.

The safe room was bathed in warm morning sunshine, painting the gloomy room in attractive gold and orange hues and illuminated the younger lad in an almost angelic glow.

Groaning, Charlie screwed up his face, squinting against the brightness. “What?” He asked tiredly, burrowing his face into the pillow again, sleep beckoning him. After a three-day heat, he felt bone tired and his body wanted nothing more than to sleep for a century.

Eggsy’s smile was warm and fond when he looked down at Charlie. In a tender caress, the alpha’s hand travelled from Charlie’s shoulder down the full length of his arm, stopping at his wrist which he squeezed lightly. “We’ve got coordinates for our next location. We need to get moving soon.” His thumb started rubbing gentle circles into Charlie’s skin, lulling him back into a doze. Charlie felt his eyes start drooping closed- “Oi lazy arse, did ya hear me? You can’t fall back to sleep, we need to leave in ten.” Eggsy laughed. His tone was so much softer than it normally would be. His gaze was too.

Charlie liked it.

Groaning again, he let out on a frustrated sigh. “But I can’t move. My body’s destroyed.” He whined, smiling at the look of pride brightening Eggsy’s face.

“I really did a number on ya, huh?” The alpha said cockily, looking so pleased with himself.

Unlike that awful first heat nine years ago, Charlie’s heat with Eggsy had been…. magical. Unlike his first, there was no humiliation or confusion, fear or even self-hatred. Charlie wasn’t left to fend for himself on some grotty bathroom floor. Instead, Eggsy had looked after him, _really_ looked after him.

The x-rated memories of their mating together started flowing through Charlie’s mind. A montage of Eggsy fucking him over and over again for three days solid. He remembered how Eggsy felt inside him, how well his cock filled him. He remembered how Eggsy had had him in so many different positions, even letting Charlie take control and ride him a few mindblowing times. He remembered the breathtaking feeling of the alpha knotting him, latching on so tightly and possessively, his warm seed shooting deep inside Charlie. The feeling of being knotted was new and indescribable. The omega found himself yearning to feel Eggsy inside him once again.

Charlie especially remembered how well Eggsy looked after Charlie in between the rounds, making sure he ate and drank enough, was comfortable enough. He remembered how Eggsy had held him close afterwards, spooned him for hours and whispered words of encouragement and praise into his ear. All helping to soothe Charlie and make him feel special.

Eggsy had been perfect. Charlie couldn’t have asked for a better alpha to help him through what previously was a traumatic experience for him. In the heat of the moment, so overcome by the rush of emotions pulsing through him Charlie had let slip a lot of things he was embarrassed about now. He wasn’t one for opening up and allowing himself to be vulnerable in front of others – especially in front of someone like Eggsy fucking Unwin – yet he couldn’t help himself.

_I've wanted this since the moment I first saw you_

It was the truth. He had wanted Eggsy the moment he saw him walk into the Kingsman dorm. Their first meeting felt like a lifetime ago, but he could still remember the moment as clear as day, could still remember how his eyes had tracked up and down Eggsy’s powerful, alpha body – covered up by awful chav clothes but still noticeable enough that attraction forced Charlie’s heart racing in his chest, want spiking in his veins. And then came the confusion. Because he shouldn’t have found some low life chav attractive. A fit alpha or not, Charlie shouldn’t have wanted Eggsy like he did. He shouldn’t have given in to his pathetic omega instincts so easily.

So instead of flirtatious words dripping off Charlie’s tongue, arrogant, judgemental ones were fired back at Eggsy. And the alpha’s bad, first impression of Charlie didn’t improve with the passing weeks and months. It only worsened with Charlie being his usual, smarmy, elitist self.

_I've wanted this since the moment I first saw you_

He’d secretly wanted Eggsy every day afterwards. Often imagined Eggsy fucking and knotting him. The lustful pining freaked Charlie out, panicked him. With the help of the heat suppressants he’d managed to bury his omega instincts and desires quite successfully for years, yet being around Eggsy, feeling the natural power and dominance radiating off him, ruined all Charlie's hard work. His attraction to Eggsy highlighted Charlie’s secondary gender more than anything. Being an omega was an inescapable fact around the alpha.

Charlie hated that.

So how did he cope with the unwanted feelings? He lashed out of course.

Doubled down on his twatish behaviour. Chucked water over Eggsy whilst he slept, laughing in his face afterwards. Banged on about “positive discrimination” being the only reason the highly talented and capable alpha was chosen by Kingsman. Made snide and cruel remarks about Eggsy whenever he could. Naturally and quite understandably, Eggsy began to despise Charlie, he’d bite back and throw just as hurtful insults Charlie’s way. Every one of them unfortunately true.

Charlie didn’t deserve any kindness from Eggsy after the way he'd treated him. The alpha had every right to tell Charlie to fuck off and deal with his omega shit by himself. Charlie wouldn't have blamed him if Eggsy had left him completely in the lurch. But Eggsy did none of that. The alpha had every right to laugh in Charlie’s face when he revealingly whispered " _I've wanted this since the moment I first saw you._ " into his ear. But Eggsy hadn’t.

Because Eggsy Unwin was a beautiful human being. Inside and out.

Charlie wasn’t ever going to admit it – to himself or anyone else – but he was sure he’d fallen in love with Eggsy in those special, pleasure-filled days they were together. He knew he wouldn’t forget them or Eggsy's kindness.

“You did.” Charlie admitted, smiling, enjoying how deliciously tender and sated his body still felt when he rolled onto his back, not caring how the covers fell and revealed his naked torso as he did so.

His limbs were heavy and pleasantly sore; the sweet ache between his ass cheeks caused Charlie to bite back his smile. He could still feel where Eggsy’s knot had latched on, he could still feel where the alpha’s fingers had sunk into Charlie’s muscles, leaving deep purple bruises dotted around the pale skin. Eggsy had every right to be smug. He really _did_ do a number on Charlie. In the best possible way.

“Thank you….for…for looking after me so well.” Charlie said, feeling shy suddenly, barely looking Eggsy in the eye.

“You don’t have to thank me Charlie.” Eggsy dismissed with a soft smile, his eyes were alight. The green and blues of his irises shining as bright as the sunlight streaming into the room. Charlie was desperate to kiss him.

But he didn’t make a move.

Because despite how emotionally and physically intimate they’d been over the past three days, their relationship was still rather murky. They’d hated each other before Charlie’s heat, argued more often than not; their differing backgrounds always ensured that they clashed.

Their unexpected yet beautiful mating had change things between them. But by how much was still debatable. Their feelings towards each other weren’t so clear cut now. They were walking on tentative ground and Charlie didn’t want to take a wrong step.

“No, I _do_ need to thank you.” He insisted, sitting himself up to lean against the headboard. Eggsy’s curious eyes followed his movement, not daring to look away from Charlie. The weight of his gaze caused the hairs on the back of the omega’s neck to stand on end, got Charlie’s blood pumping quicker in his veins. “My first heat – the only heat I'd experienced before being here….it…it was awful.” He looked down at his hands, sadness and mortification washing over him to remember it. “It disturbed me for years.”

Sadness had fallen over Eggsy’s face as he listened on. He reached out for Charlie’s hand and entwined their fingers. “Do you wanna to talk about it? Your first heat, I mean.”

Charlie took a shaky breath, looked down at their joined hands to avoid Eggsy's gaze. A part of him wanted to tell the kind alpha – and that was what Eggsy was. He was kind and considerate and caring. Charlie’s hatred for the boy blinded him to those wonderful qualities before, but their mating opened his eyes to them. They were all he could see in Eggsy now.

However, a bigger part of him didn’t want to reveal so much. Opening himself up left him vulnerable, weaker. He’d already shown too much submission to the alpha as it was.

“There’s not a lot to tell. To be honest.” He replied rather vaguely. “It happened in the middle of some boring class at school.” That explanation didn’t do the horror of that day justice at all, but it had to do.

Thankfully Eggsy didn’t push for more details. He just gifted Charlie with a warm, understanding smile.

“Come on bruv. Get your arse out of bed now.” He instructed with a playful edge to his tone, patting Charlie’s duvet-covered legs.

“Two more minutes.” Charlie suggested with a whine, smirking.

“One.” Eggsy compromised, smirking widely back.

~*~

They played the game, driving to the second hide out location where they had to contact “colleagues” (who was, in fact, Merlin back at HQ) using morse code without being detected by the compromised agency. Truth be told, Charlie had been close to useless through out the exercise. Still feeling the aftereffects of such an intense heat, he couldn’t quite shake off the feeling of tiredness, his bones still felt heavy like lead and his brain felt fuzzy and overworked. Recognising his struggles, Eggsy had kindly – and without any fuss – did the thinking for both of them. Charlie was incredibly grateful. 

After another draining ten hours of training, the exercise was finally over. Charlie had felt so relieved, he could’ve cried. Though a conflicting part of him was a little sad that the soft, blissful bubble he and Eggsy had been stuck in for the past four days was coming to an end.

The alpha looked a little sad too when the vast structure of Kingsman HQ came into view. “Back to reality huh?” He said quietly, unsuccessfully hiding his disappointment.

“Yeah.” Charlie agreed, swallowing down his own sadness as he looked out the passenger window. The sky was inky black above them, dotted with twinkling stars. “Back to reality.” He’d have done anything to be back in that saferoom again, safe in Eggsy’s strong arms. Their future was unclear and he hated that.

“Good work boys. You put your differences aside and worked well together.” Was their greeting from Merlin when they reached the Kingsman HQ entrance.

Charlie and Eggsy shared a secretive, amused look. They did more than just “putting their differences aside”, much more. Though they were never going to admit that. Having sexual relations with a fellow candidate (especially whilst on a training exercise) would be an instant disqualification from the process – regardless of the circumstances. 

“You’re the first pairing to complete the test, so go back to the dorm and have an early night. You deserve it.” Merlin suggested with that heavy Scottish brogue of his. “I’ll see you in the morning for the de-briefing.”

“Thanks bruv.” Eggsy smiled, handing Merlin the keys to their “getaway” car.

“Yeah, thanks.” Charlie repeated, secretly jumping for joy at the thought of getting into his bed. He couldn’t wait to close his eyes again, sleep off the heat properly.

Roxy and Digby arrived not long after them. Eggsy’s eyes lit up to see his friend and he didn’t hesitate to walk over and catch up with the beta girl. They were nattering away like a pair of school girls before long. Charlie left them to it, preferring to get back to the dorm as soon as possible.

It was close to midnight by the time he sat on his bed with a sigh, his still tender body immediately relaxing. He was more than ready for sleep.

Wanting to find his eye mask, he opened his bedside locker, finding his heat suppressant tablets next to it. He still couldn’t believe he’d forgotten them. He still couldn’t believe how reckless he’d been.

He was grateful beyond words that his heat never ended in disaster – Eggsy had made sure of that. A smile spread across his face when he thought back to their mating. Of sharing kisses and body heat with the alpha, being in Eggsy’s arms and feeling the alpha inside him - being with Eggsy had been the happiest Charlie had ever felt. He would cherish the memories forever.

The still smiling omega swallowed down two suppressants with a gulp of cool water. He was about to throw the tablet box back into his draw when something else in this bedside locker caught his attention.

A family photo.

The photograph was taken two years ago. His brother Thomas – standing tall and proud like a typical alpha – was standing between their mother and father, Charlie was standing beside them all. 

Charlie knew his parents would be horrified by what he’d done with Eggsy. Even more so by how much Charlie had loved it, and how easily he submitted to the alpha. Charlie had behaved like the submissive omega the strong and alpha-obsessed Hesketh family hated so much. He'd enjoyed every second of being an omega - the thing his family was not-so-secretly disgusted by.

That realisation wiped the smile off Charlie’s face. All the positive feelings he’d been feeling about the heat, about what he was and what he and Eggsy had done together disappeared with it. Replaced by the heavy, bitter weight of self-loathing and shame Charlie knew all too well.

Like a terrible switch had been turn on inside him, suddenly Charlie felt ashamed of himself, of his behaviour. Suddenly Charlie hated himself once again. Suddenly Charlie wished he was someone else.

Suddenly, and not for the first time in his life, Charlie wished he wasn't an omega.

He swallowed down an extra suppressant, wishing he could swallow his insecurities with it.


	5. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overcome with insecurity, Charlie lashes out. Hurting Eggsy in the process.

The heat suppressant tasted bitter when Charlie swallowed it down, the unpleasant taste nothing compared to the painful prickling of shame creeping across his skin, the awful feeling of self-loathing made Charlie feel disgusting and dirty – made him want to claw his own flesh off his bones and scream out in pain.

He didn’t do either of those things. He just sat on his bed in a daze, his mind at awful odds with itself. Memories of his beautiful heat with Eggsy were at war with his inner humiliation, and his shame was winning hands down. Charlie stood no chance.

He felt confused, conflicted, embarrassed, hurt – he was feeling every emotion he didn’t want to feel. Sleep had been an inevitability before, but now Charlie felt wide awake. His brain couldn’t shut down with it spinning so nauseously.

Sitting with his head in his hands, Charlie desperately wanted to cry, though he didn’t. Crying showed weakness and he’d already been so pathetically weak by acting on his omega desires, letting himself enjoy knotting with an alpha so unashamedly. He wasn’t going to shame himself further by crying like a baby. To stop himself, he sunk his teeth down into his bottom lip, letting the stab of pain overshadow the sting of tears welling hot in his eyes. His teeth sunk so low in the flesh, he was close to drawing blood - part of him wanted to.

“Charlie, my man.” He felt a hand slap down hard on his shoulder, almost knocking him over and sending him into a further tailspin. Quickly blinking his tears away, Charlie looked up to see Digby standing over him, his friend’s smile was big and impish. “How was your day trip with the chav? As ghastly as it sounds?”

‘It was perfect’ was what Charlie wanted to say, it was what he really thought. But he stopped himself from saying the embarrassing, shameful truth. Because connecting with Eggsy in such a way shouldn’t have been perfect for Charlie, it should have been hell.

“It was worse.” He said instead – lied instead. “It was fucking depressing.” Memories of their mating forced themselves back into his mind, they were anything but depressing. Though Charlie pushed them as far down into the depths of his brain as possible, feeling the burning embers of shame crawling hot across his skin once more. The urge to rip his own skin off consumed him again, he wanted to slice the ghost of Eggsy's touch off his skin once and for all.

Digby guffawed, his head flinging back as he cackled meanly. He was clueless to his friend’s inner struggle. “I thought it might’ve been,” He smiled, “I half expected you to come back speaking his common lingo after four, long days alone with him. I’m glad I was wrong.” His teasing was cruel, unnecessary, and a part of Charlie hated hearing the nastiness. He wanted to defend Eggsy, yet he didn’t – couldn’t.

Words of support for Eggsy’s didn’t tumble out of Charlie’s mouth, a horrible, fake scoff did instead. “Fuck that. His dialect is a crime against the English language.” He spat out, falling back into his role of elitist dickhead perfectly. He’d played the part for so long it was almost second nature for him. “It felt like I was talking to a retard for four days.”

He hated what he was saying, he could feel bile rise up within his throat. The lying sickened him. But his too-familiar sense of depressing self-loathing sickened him more – the shame encouraged his acid tongue to keep spitting out cruelty he didn’t mean.

Digby’s bark of laughter echoed throughout the dorm room, making Charlie wince and cringe. “Oh Charlie, you do make me laugh, honestly.” He said amusedly, laugh lines creasing the corners of his eyes and mouth. “….I don’t mean to spoil your day by saying this, but you smell like him.”

The observation was unexpected, it caught Charlie off guard, left him panicking. “W-What?” He asked nervously. The comment was too close to the truth.

“You smell like his scent.” His alpha friend confirmed, he leaned closer to Charlie, inhaling his smell, or rather, Eggsy’s alpha scent still marking his skin. “You ought to wash that off. Anyone would think he’d scent-marked you. You don’t want people thinking you’re his.”

Eggsy _had_ scent marked him, Charlie had encouraged it at the time; practically begged for it. He’d desperately wanted to be Eggsy’s in the moment – for the world to know he was. Charlie felt mortified by his pathetic desires now. He couldn’t believe he’d been so….so shameless.

He swallowed down his embarrassment, reluctantly nodding his head in agreement. “You’re right. I can’t let people think I’d degrade myself in such a way.”

“You what?”

Ice cold panic crawled down Charlie’s spine when he heard the voice, the voice that had left him keening and desperate only a few nights ago. He looked up to find Eggsy (with Roxy in toe) staring back at him. Betrayal, hurt and anger were clouding the alpha’s attractive face, his bluey-green eyes were shining with rage.

Charlie stopped breathing; his fearful heart was beating ten thousand miles an hour in his chest. He didn’t mean for Eggsy to hear his lies. He didn’t mean to hurt the man who’d cared for him so well during his heat. He didn’t mean anything he’d said.

Staring wide-eyed back at the alpha, shame wasn’t gnawing at Charlie’s stomach anymore, guilt was.

~*~

“How was it? With Charlie I mean?” Roxy asked as she and Eggsy made their way to the dorm.

Eggsy smiled to himself, “It was alright actually.” He said a little breathlessly.

Fondness and happiness swelled in his chest as the memories of the past four days flickered through his mind. He knew he’d never forget the hitch of the omega’s breath as he finally pushed inside him. Or the feeling of his fingers clawing desperately at Eggsy’s back and shoulders, his head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Or the words he’d whispered into Eggsy’s ear – _“I’ve wanted this since the moment I first saw you.”_ – the ones that sent Eggsy’s heart racing with reciprocated want. Or the soft, sleepy look on Charlie’s smiling face this morning in the saferoom. The omega was looking back at Eggsy with the same warmth and fondness Eggsy had been feeling for Charlie. The omega had wanted to kiss Eggsy on that bed, it was written across his gorgeous, angular face.

Eggsy had wanted him to.

“Charlie was alright.” He added, the compliment a complete understatement. The omega was better than alright, he was amazing. Eggsy’s eyes were open to that truth now. Charlie was so much more than the mask of arrogance he wore for the world. He was vulnerable, honest – affectionate when he let himself be.

Roxy pulled a puzzled looking face, “Really?” She asked full of disbelief, laughing a sceptical laugh. “We are talking about the same Charlie Hesketh, right?” She joked.

Chuckling, Eggsy rolled his eyes, nodding, “Yeah, we are. He isn’t half as bad as he makes out. Underneath all the twatishness he’s a decent bloke.”

Roxy hummed, not convinced in the slightest. “If you say so,” She shrugged, pushing the door to the dorm room open, Eggsy following her in with a smile on his face.

They walked in to find Digby Barker and Charlie talking by the omega’s bed. Their subject of conversation obvious and rage-inducing, despite walking in half-way through.

“You smell like his scent.” Digby Barker, the pompous asshole, said, his nose scrunched up in disgust. “You ought to wash that off. Anyone would think he’d scent-marked you. You don’t want people thinking you’re his.”

Eggsy’s smile immediately dropped from his face, the tension of pure anger replacing it. His blood began to boil to dangerous, exploding levels at Charlie’s response: “You’re right. I can’t let people think I’d degrade myself in such a way.”

Charlie’s cruel words pierced through Eggsy like he’d been shot. He had to stop himself from staggering back, losing his footing.

Degrading. That was what Charlie thought – what he believed. Being with Eggsy, smelling like Eggsy was demeaning for him. Like Eggsy was some sort of disgusting, shameful vermin that would ruin Charlie Hesketh’s perfect and respectable reputation.

Who the fuck did he think he was?

Eggsy’s fists were clenched by his sides, his breaths coming out in angered pants. The red mist of rage was blinding him, he felt seconds away from exploding at Charlie. He wanted to hurt the omega like his cruel words had hurt Eggsy. But underneath the rage bubbling away at the alpha’s insides, betrayal and humiliation were slicing painfully through him. He felt used and mocked. Tricked.

“You what?” He gritted out, his nostrils flared in rage.

Charlie turned towards Eggsy, his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was hanging open. He was left speechless for once in his arrogant life.

“I-” He began to nervously say after a loaded beat of silence, Eggsy interrupted him.

“Outside now, Charlie!” It was an order, not a request. He wasn’t fucking about.

And Charlie knew he wasn’t. Instead of arguing like he normally would, the omega stood up immediately, walking towards Eggsy with his tail between his legs. Whereas Digby looked highly amused by the situation, the fucking prick. He watched his friend make his way out the dorm with delight painted across his features. He was lucky Eggsy hadn’t punched the infuriating smirk off his face.

A panicked Roxy was beside Eggsy, placing a hand on his forearm in an attempt to calm him. It didn’t work. “What are you going to do?” She asked with worry shining in her hazel eyes. Eggsy didn’t answer her. He stormed out the door behind Charlie, blinded by rage. “Please don’t do anything stupid!” He heard his friend plead before the door closed behind him.

Charlie was waiting around the corner for Eggsy, he looked the perfect picture of pathetic-ness as he anxiously chewed on his thumbnail.

“What the fuck was that about Charlie?” Eggsy spat as soon as he reached the omega. The cowardly prick could barely look Eggsy in the eye. “Having sex with me – smelling like me is so degrading is it?” He questioned, ignoring the hurt clearly lacing his words. “Fuck you!”

“I-I didn’t mean what I was saying.” Charlie replied quickly, his worried brow knitted tightly.

“So why _did_ you say it?” Eggsy fired at him.

Charlie let out an awkward, shaky breath. “I…I don’t know.” He babbled, shrugging pathetically. “I just….I saw a photo of my parents and I knew-”

“What the fuck do your parents have to do with this – what have they got to do with you _using_ me?” It seemed to hurt even more when he said the word out loud. His heart ached at the thought that he’d been manipulated so easily.

A frown cut between Charlie brows. “I didn’t use you. I swear!” He denied, shaking his head rapidly. The alpha didn’t believe him.

Scoffing, Eggsy looked skywards for a moment, frustration getting the better of him. He looked back at Charlie after a moment, his eyes dark and accusatory. “Nah, you just think what we did together is beneath you!” He accused, his words full of disgust and pain. “You think that _I’m_ beneath you!”

Eggsy’s heart ached with sorrow once again to know that Charlie thought so little of something that had meant the world to Eggsy – that he thought so little of Eggsy too. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid, for allowing himself to be swept up by emotions that weren’t even real.

“I can’t believe I _actually_ thought you were alright – I _actually_ thought you were a decent human being underneath all that bravado and smugness.” He laughed without any humour. His heart breaking was no laughing matter. “You’re not though, are ya? You’re the opposite of decent – you’re a fucking arrogant, spoilt, insecure cunt!”

Charlie’s pleading, panicked face hardened into an offended scowl at Eggsy’s insults. His mouth twisted into that trademark sneer of his, the one Eggsy had naively thought was a mask. How fucking stupid had he been?

“And you’re a sensitive cry baby!” Charlie bellowed back, his anger sharpening his tone to something ugly and recognisable. It was the version of Charlie Eggsy had known for months. The one he hated with a passion. “You’re a typical, egotistical alpha, who can’t handle a bit of criticism!” He hissed out, looking down his nose at Eggsy like he had any right to.

“ _I’m_ the egotistical one?” Eggsy laughed, pointing to himself with a mystified head shake. He'd have found Charlie's brass neck hilarious if he weren't feeling so hurt by him. “You’re fucking deluded mate, can you hear yourself?”

“And can you hear _yourself_?” The omega threw back, snapping. “I don’t know what you expected. Did you think we'd get married then live happily-ever-after just because you fucked me a couple of times when I was half-delirious with heat? You're not that special!”

Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat, hurt and embarrassment were flaming his cheeks. He didn’t know what he expected in all honesty. He just knew he didn’t expect this, to see _this_ Charlie again. He thought they were past that now. He also didn’t expect to be made to feel like dirt either, chucked aside like yesterday's rubbish that didn’t matter.

“Just stay the fuck away from me.” Eggsy warned, putting a huge distance between himself and Charlie, as if the physical space could stop him from feeling any further emotional hurt. He wished it was as fucking easy as that. “Don’t fucking speak to me again! You got that?”

Charlie was silent for a moment, a flash of some unreadable emotion flicking across his face. Whatever the emotion was, Eggsy had no time for it. The ugly veneer of cruelty soon fell back into its rightful place on Charlie’s face anyway, turning his beautiful blue eyes icy and unpleasant. “Wouldn’t want to speak to you anyway.” He replied childishly, “Whatever happened between us is done – gone – dead.”

Eggsy didn’t dignify that comment with a reply. He just sniffed back the tears he wanted to shed and walked away, letting the dorm room door smash closed behind him.

His hasty exit causing him to miss the look of pure anguish and regret clouding Charlie’s face.


	6. The Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still hurt and angry, Eggsy takes a stand. Whereas Charlie starts feeling rather strangely.

Charlie watched Eggsy walked away with regret laying heavy and dull in his stomach. He felt almost dazed standing there, lost and drifting away in the sea of conflicting, painful emotions running through him. The overwhelming feeling left him helpless and motionless – he didn’t know what to do with himself, or how to breathe, even. He was slowly drowning inside and it was all his fault.

What the fuck had he done? 

What the fuck had he said?

His mouth had run away from him, like it always did. Unable to process his emotions fully, Charlie had let his acid-tongue take over and started spewing out rubbish he didn’t mean; first to his friend, and then to the hurt and angry Eggsy. 

A family photo was all it took for Charlie to detonate. One measly photo and suddenly his insecurities were like quicksand in his mind, swallowing him whole and leaving him pitifully scrabbling and struggling. One stupid photo had such a profound hold over Charlie, that his only way of coping was to unfairly lash out at the one person he didn’t feel like a fraud with. 

It was pathetic behaviour. _He_ was pathetic.

Overcome with panic and guilt, Charlie’d tried to explain himself at first, tried to apologise to the alpha like the boy deserved. But understandably Eggsy hadn’t had any of it. Understandably an apology didn’t quite cut it with the boy who’d showed nothing but kindness to Charlie for days.

Because how did he repay Eggsy’s kindness? By crossing the line. By lying. By being his cowardly self.

_“I don’t know what you expected. Did you think we would be getting married and live happily-ever-after just because you fucked me a couple of times when I was half-delirious with heat?”_

His words had been cruel, unfair. Purposefully humiliating.

_“You’re not that special.”_

They’d been lies. Every one of them.

Instead of accepting his apology, Eggsy naturally, and justifiably, retaliated in kind. He could be just as quick and brutal as Charlie. He had every right to hit back.

_“You’re a fucking arrogant, spoilt, insecure cunt!”_

Hearing those words come out of Eggsy’s mouth was like a punch to Charlie’s solar plexus, they hurt Charlie more than he could describe. They left him painfully winded, breathless. Because every single one of them was true. Charlie _was_ arrogant (or pretended to be anyway). He _was_ spoilt. And he most definitely was insecure – so overcome with self-hatred and internalised omegaphobia, he could hardly stand himself. He could barely look himself in the mirror either, and his behaviour toward Eggsy wasn’t going to make that any easier for him. He hated himself even more in that moment than he ever had before.

_“Whatever happened between us is done – gone – dead.”_

The false words tasted bitter and awful on his tongue. They sickened him and broke his heart, but he’d spat them out all the same. He was hurting, devastated, and he selfishly wanted Eggsy to feel the same. There was no going back from his cruelty.

The shine of hurt pooling in Eggsy’s eyes was perfect proof of that, his silence saying a thousand words. Eggsy’s hurt was a devastating image still haunting Charlie’s mind’s eye long after the door smashed closed behind the heartbroken alpha. He wasn’t going to forget it in a hurry. Guilt would be with him for a long, long time.

“Fucking idiot!” Charlie admonished himself out loud. So overwhelmed by the tidal wave of emotions crashing through him, he punched the nearest wall without thinking. His knuckles crunching so hard against the solid surface that the skin immediately split and bled on impact, an agonising pain searing through his hand and wrist a split second later.

Tears were welling in Charlie’s eyes, but they weren’t because of the pain or the blood. No. The tears were born from shame.

Regret.

Guilt.

Self-loathing.

Because he knew, right down to his bones that he’d truly fucked up something great. He knew with a sickening clarity what a catastrophic idiot he’d been. He was beyond frustrated with himself. He was ashamed.

But most of all, he was defeated.

~*~

After hastily cleaning up his hand in the bathroom, Charlie trudged into the dorm room with his head down and shoulders hunched. The rest of the candidates had finally returned from their missions and the room was buzzing with their whispered discussions. In normal circumstances Charlie would have arrogantly teased them all for completing the mission so much slower than he did. He would have boasted and rubbed his victory in all their faces like the show off he was. But he didn’t this time. Instead, a vulnerable Charlie stayed silent, ignoring his peers to sit on his bed with a silent sigh. He wasn’t in the talking mood. He just wanted to sleep forever and forget the day had ever happened.

Though, neither option was going to be easy with his hand still throbbing at a sickening rate, the pain a physical reminder of Charlie’s stupidity; in more ways than one. He predicted a long night without much sleep, or any at all, on the horizon. Dread was washing over him.

Popping two painkillers into his hand, Charlie was about to place them in his mouth when he felt his bed dip as someone sat beside him, an arm then snaking across his shoulders. “Aww, look at that sulky face. Did your daddy alpha give you a good telling off?”

Digby. Forever the comedian – at least he was in his deluded mind.

The unfunny boy’s teasing set Charlie’s teeth on edge, he was in no mood for his piss poor attempt at ‘banter’. “Fuck off.” He snapped back, brushing off his friend’s arm in irritation.

“Woah,” Digby laughed, affronted and with his hands up in surrender. “Jesus Charles, there’s no need to swear. I was only joking.” He said with his lips lifted in an annoying grin Charlie wanted to punch off.

Only two people called Charlie his birth name: his disapproving parents. The reminder of them and their disappointment was as unwelcomed as Digby’s amused face was. It only served to turn Charlie’s bad mood fouler.

“Why are you here Digby?” He asked unkindly. His sharp tone helped turn his friend’s teasing grin into a frown of concern and offence.

“What happened between you and the chav outside?”

 _I destroyed mine and Eggsy’s relationship because I’m an insecure coward_ , was what Charlie wanted to say. “Nothing happened.” Is what he actually said, his mouth downturned in a sulk.

“You’re both wearing the same moody face, so something must have?” Digby commented, pushing to find out the truth. His observation drew Charlie’s eye to the alpha sitting on the bed opposite. He’d been avoiding Eggsy’s gaze since he walked into the dorm, not wanting to see that awful mix of hurt, anger and hate clouding his handsome face again. But now his eyes couldn’t look away from the alpha. He was listening to Roxy talk with a deep frown on his face, his mouth the tightest of lines. He looked as bad as Charlie felt, and another pang of regret and guilt pulsed through the omega knowing he was to blame for Eggsy’s bad mood.

If Eggsy could feel the weight of Charlie’s stare, he didn’t show it. He refused to look Charlie’s way, his focus solely on his friend whose secretive joke finally pulled a soft, genuine laugh from him, his sad face then lighting up in that beautiful way Charlie had always secretly loved.

The beautiful sight caused his heart to skip a beat in his chest, but he chose to ignore the feeling, forcing himself to look away from the smiling boy and turn back to his concerned looking friend. “Nothing happened.” He confirmed again, not sounding at all convincing.

With eyes narrowing, Digby hummed. “Care to explain why your hand’s bleeding then – if nothing happened?” He asked full of scepticism, pointing to Charlie’s bloodied knuckles. “Did he do that to you?”

Charlie covered his knuckles with his other hand, wishing he’d hid it sooner. He felt caught out and embarrassed. “No….No, he didn’t.”

“How’d you get injured then?” Digby frowned, not dropping the issue.

Charlie frowned back. Digby was throwing too many questions Charlie’s way, too many questions he didn’t want to answer. “What’s with the million questions?” He sneered out, deflecting and saving face. He never dealt with being backed into a corner very well. “This isn’t the Spanish Inquisition Digby, so why don’t you get off my fucking back!”

Digby’s eyebrows raised in shock, taken back by Charlie’s outburst. The friend was stunned into silence for an awkward beat or two, before he let out an angry scoff, “I was only looking out for you Charles. I won’t bother next time.” With that he stood up and skulked away, not bothering to look back.

 _Well, that’s another person you’ve pushed away,_ Charlie thought bitterly to himself.

With a defeated sigh, he pulled back the blankets and laid down in his small bed with the weight of his actions bearing down on his chest. For hours he laid there conflicted, long after the lights went out and the room fell into the calm silence of sleep. For hours he stared up at the ceiling, the avalanche of emotions crashing within him keeping his eyes wide open, his hand throbbing all the while as it rested by his side.

Eggsy wasn’t helping with Charlie’s sudden boat of insomnia either. Charlie could feel the alpha’s presence from across the room, like an invisible magnet drawing him closer, urging him on to make things right between them. The longer sleep evaded him, the more he was pulled towards Eggsy, towards needing reconciliation. By the time the sun began its sleepy rise in the sky, Charlie knew exactly what he wanted to do.

He was going to explain himself to Eggsy, properly. He was going to apologise too. Earning Eggsy’s trust again was all he wanted. He was determined to make things right again.

~*~

Eggsy stormed back into the dorm room in an angry haze. He was almost blinded by it, walking without knowing where he was going, or what he was doing. He still felt incredibly hurt too, but he was trying to stamp down on that feeling. He wanted to bury it under layers and layers of anger. He could deal with that emotion better than heartbreak.

An anxious Roxy was waiting for him by his bed, “Are you alright?” She asked in a panic, her eyes wide and scanning quickly over Eggsy’s scowling face.

Too angry to speak, Eggsy’s only response was to scowl harder.

“What happened?” Roxy prodded, her voice hitched with the inflection of concern. She’d been thinking the worst the moment Eggsy followed Charlie out of the room.

“What do you think happened? Charlie was his usual prick self.” Eggsy bit out, flopping himself angrily onto his bed afterwards. His heart was aching in his chest, heartbroken and crushed. He hated the feeling, he felt like a fool and a mug for feeling so hurt.

Charlie fucking Hesketh wasn’t worth it.

Roxy frowned in confusion, following Eggsy to sit at the end of his bed. “I thought the two of you were okay now?” She asked gently, like she was talking to a wounded animal.

Bitterness and hurt flashed uncomfortably inside Eggsy, he shook his head against the pathetic emotions. “I thought the same, but clearly I was a complete mug for thinking that way.” Roxy’s frown deepened, her eyes were looking deeply at Eggsy, understanding then dawning on her face, like she could read the emotions aching inside Eggsy’s chest. Like she could read his heartbreak.

Eggsy hated the scrutinisation, feeling exposed under her knowing stare he could feel his cheeks flame with the beginnings of embarrassment. Made worse by her next gently asked question: “Did something happen between you and Charlie?”

_shitshitshitshit_

The question got Eggsy’s heart stuttering to a panicked stop, his eyes widening. Roxy was so close to the mark – no, she was _on_ the mark, and her ability to look between the lines was uncomfortable to say the least. “W-What do you mean?” He asked, feigning confusion, though he knew exactly what she meant.

Roxy was biting her lip, her eyes looking unsure. She was internally debating whether or not to say what she was suspecting. “Did you and Charlie…..I don’t know…..get….close during the training mission?” It was carefully worded, but the meaning of ‘close’ was unmistakable, truthful.

She was bang on the money, too observant and clever for Eggsy’s liking. He could barely look her in the eye, knowing she could read him like a book.

“Close, like-like friends?” He asked, still attempting the confused act, even if it wasn’t washing with Roxy.

“No.” She shook her head, holding Eggsy’s gaze, not allowing him to look away. “Close, as in developing feelings for each other, close.”

Eggsy wanted to wince at the wording, because yes, yes he _did_ develop feelings for Charlie and he’d stupidly thought the omega felt the same. The naivety got humiliation and anger coursing through his veins again. How could he have been so fucking clueless?

Not wanting to show his hurt, he forced out a fake scoff, pulling a disgusted face afterwards. “No fucking way. Of course not.” He denied with his best attempt at conviction. In reality he sounded like he was protesting too much. His miserable face wasn’t helping matters either. “I just thought we could be civil for a change. Charlie obviously feels differently.” He added, still trying to (failing to) convince his friend.

Roxy’s knowing eyes were scanning Eggsy’s face once again, reading his lies for what they were but also sensing the sadness (he couldn’t stop) radiating from him. Her smile of one of sympathy. “Alright.” She said casually – an indication that she wasn’t going to push any further, knowing her friend was too hurt to deal with the questions. Eggsy let out an internal sigh of relief, grateful to have such an understanding friend. “I don’t think Charlie knows how to be civil. You’re best to stay away from him.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Eggsy promised. He had zero intention of breaking his stance, he’d go nowhere near the omega ever again. Charlie wasn’t worth the inevitable heartache. “….I can’t believe you _actually_ thought I had feelings for Charlie though,” He scoffed, attempting to play the situation as a joke. Deflecting as best he could. “You’re off your head Rox.”

Roxy hummed, kindly playing along. “I must be.” She laughed, and to Eggsy’s relief, they didn’t mention the omega or Eggsy’s true feelings for him again that night.

~*~

Annoyingly, the first thing Eggsy saw when he woke up was Charlie, sleeping in the bed opposite to his.

The omega had an almost angelic look to him as he slept. His face, normally twisted into an unattractive sneer was relaxed in his sleep, his features looking beautifully delicate and soft in his slumber. The beautiful image sent butterflies of fondness fluttering in Eggsy’s stomach, but he stamped down on the feeling immediately, killing his romanticised feelings before they got out of control.

He was still incredibly angry and hurt by Charlie, he couldn’t let his annoyingly beautiful face make Eggsy forget the omega’s nastiness from the day before. He couldn’t let Charlie in again. He wasn’t being made a fool of twice.

Uncharacteristically he’d woken before the alarm, the rest of the candidates still asleep apart from Roxy. His friend was an early riser, often waking hours before she had to, so it wasn’t a surprise to see her bed already empty and perfectly made. Rather than stewing on his unwanted feelings for the prick opposite, Eggsy decided to join his friend, pulling himself out of bed with a small, tired groan, showering and dressing quickly afterwards.

Reaching the entrance of the canteen, he could see Roxy sitting at their usual table, her nose stuck in a book as her coffee cooled beside her. Eggsy was about to call out to her, but stopped when a hand was placed on his forearm, the touch halting his steps before he could enter. Turning around, he found that the hand belonged to the one person he didn’t want to speak to.

Charlie.

“Eggsy, can-can we talk?” He asked quietly. His brow was softened into a worried frown, his teeth biting into his plumb bottom lip.

If Eggsy didn’t know any better, he’d say Charlie looked nervous, guilty even. But he _did_ know better. Charlie didn’t do nerves, and he most certainly didn’t do guilt. He was too far up his own ass to feel either emotion.

Eggsy yanked his arm out of the omega’s grasp. “I think we both said all that needed to be said last night. I told you to stay away from me and I meant it.” He fired out, blunt and uncompromising. His voice was as unyielding as his heart was. He was completely done with Charlie Hesketh – or he was trying to be, anyway.

Always wanting to control the situation, Charlie blocked Eggsy’s way into the canteen. “But–” He began, his blood-shot eyes almost pleading.

“No buts Charlie!” Eggsy interrupted with a snap, making the omega jump slightly in surprise. “We both know where we stand now. Let’s just leave it at that, yeah?”

Attempting to get around Charlie a second time, a huff of frustration was knocked out his lungs when Charlie held him back yet again. The omega’s lined forehead now morphed into a frustrated frown, his eyes darkening with the beginnings of anger. The spoiled brat in him hated not getting his own way. “You can’t just shut me down before I–”

“I can!” Eggsy talked over him, losing his cool. No one could get under his skin like Charlie could. “Like _you_ said last night, we’re done. I don’t hafta listen to your bullshit! And you know what? I really don’t fucking wanna either. So do me a favour and stay the fuck away from me! Nothing you say will ever interest me!”

The rant was cathartic. Eggsy poured every bit of hurt and anger he was still feeling into it, leaving Charlie looking gobsmacked and defeated, his shoulders slumping uncharacteristically. He had the front to look hurt by Eggsy’s standoffishness. The standoffishness _he_ started yesterday.

“I–” Charlie stopped himself in his tracks, swallowing down whatever response he was going to make. His eyes were wide, unreadable as they looked back at Eggsy.

It wasn’t often that the smart-ass Charlie Hesketh was left speechless, he always had some barbed retort or snide remark up his sleeve. But he didn’t with Eggsy, he’d met his match and Eggsy took his silence as a mini victory, walking away from the omega with a roll of the eyes.

He sat down beside Roxy with a tired sigh. “Are you alright? Why did Charlie approach you?” She asked, her eyes aimed toward the sulky-looking omega walking into the canteen, suspicion glowing though her hazel irises. She looked ready to murder Charlie.

Her protectiveness forced a smile to lift Eggsy’s downturned lips. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about him.” He said, indicating Charlie sitting three tables away from theirs. The physical gap between the alpha and omega emphasising how severed their emotional tie was now. They were miles apart. One separate pages.

Charlie was right. Whatever happened between them in those four blissful days was done. Gone. Dead.

It had to be.

~*~ 

**_Four weeks later_ **

Charlie’d woken early – forced into consciousness by the worst headache he’d ever experienced. His head felt like it was splitting in two, the sickly ache leaving him wide awake and close to throwing up. Groaning out, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, feeling so exhausted yet too overcome by the pain radiating in his skull to even dream of falling back to sleep.

It was just a stress headache. That’s what Charlie told himself. The head-splitting pain drilling behind his eyes was only a stress headache. Kingsman training was a stressful process, after all. Even Charlie could admit (to himself at least) that he’d been feeling the strain of constant competition recently. The work was exhausting, chaotic, it would be a lie to say it didn’t get the better of him every now and again. 

His sore head was simply a physical, sickly manifestation of that. Charlie convinced himself that that was the unpleasant case. He just needed to dig in and carry on. Because he would’ve been damned if he let a little bit of stress defeat him so easily. Being a Kingsman agent was his destiny, no one or anything was going to get in the way of him achieving his goal. Still, despite his determined promise, Charlie almost cried when the dorm alarm rang abrupt and obnoxiously loud throughout the dorm, signalling the start to the day he wasn’t ready for. Today was the first day he wished he wasn’t fighting for a place at Kingsman.

“Are you feeling alright? You look like death.” Digby observed with a chuckle. Charlie’s attempt to reconcile with Eggsy may have failed spectacularly badly four weeks ago, but at least he and Digby were on good terms again. It was important to have at least one ally on his side, too many enemies could be costly in a process like Kingsman recruitment.

Charlie’s face scrunched up in offence, “Thanks for that.” He replied sarcastically, getting out of bed to land on shaky feet. The woozy feeling of nausea bubbling inside his stomach going from a 10 to a 100 in the severity scale in a matter of seconds. The feeling was like being hit by a ton of bricks, he was left staggering slightly, swallowing down the alarming need to retch.

“Just saying what I see.” Digby shrugged, still grinning. Oblivious to Charlie’s struggle.

“He’s right you know. You do look terrible.” Rufus decided to interject, he was hovering by Charlie’s side like an annoying fly Charlie wanted to swat away.

Strangely, he could smell the sweat clinging to his friend’s skin and bed clothes. The assault on his nose causing another, stronger wave of nausea to pulse through Charlie. He was sure he was going to throw up any second.

“Well, I feel fine.” He snapped, lying through gritted teeth. Digby and Rufus may have been his friends, but they were also his competitors. They’d be like sharks smelling blood if they found out Charlie wasn’t feeling himself. Sickness was weakness, and weakness could be exploited. Charlie knew that better than anyone. He’d be just as ruthless if another candidate was in his unfortunate shoes.

“If you say so.” Digby replied, not bothering to argue with Charlie. He knew there wasn’t any point when Charlie was in one of his moods.

Charlie should’ve considered himself lucky that his friends had gotten used to his mood swings quite quickly – he’d had a lot of them recently, and they were slowly growing more frequent. Charlie wasn’t exactly mister sunshine and happiness at the best of times, but even he could admit that he’d been unbearably short-tempered and temperamental of late. Three candidates had left in fewer weeks recently, the competition was heating up and that pressure was seemingly taking an emotional toll on Charlie.

It wasn’t a surprise that that toll was now affecting him physically too. Of course stress headaches and sickness would follow mood swings…. His situation shouldn’t have been too concerning – it was entirely understandable. Except it was. Because the more Charlie thought about it, the clearer it seemed to be that only _he_ was feeling such stress and strain. His fellow candidates weren’t behaving any differently, and if they _were_ feeling bad like Charlie….well, they were able to hide it hell of a lot better than he currently could. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He wasn’t usually this soft, this emotional.

It was embarrassing.

His eyes naturally landed on Eggsy as his brain processed this realisaton, just like they always did; it was a subconscious habit by this point. The alpha, looking as fresh and driven as always, most definitely didn’t look stressed. He looked cool, calm and collected, taking the chaotic and demanding work attractively in his stride, improving his performance daily, even. Charlie felt like he was doing the opposite, he was uncharacteristically cracking under pressure.

The feeling was uncomfortably foreign to him.

“Earth to Charlie.” Rufus pompous voice snapped Charlie out of his concerning reverie, his hand annoyingly waving in front of Charlie’s face.

“Huh?” He said a little dazed, still fighting nausea.

“Are you sure you’re alright, you seem away with the fairies?” Digby asked with a faint frown, eyeing Charlie concernedly.

 _No, I’m not. I’m feeling as sick as a fucking dog here,_ Charlie thought, but not daring to say it out loud. “I’m fine.” He said with a wobbly smile, before downing a couple of painkillers. He was praying that they could take the edge off his throbbing head before he lost his mind.

But of course, there was no such luck. Charlie’s stress headache and nausea didn’t go away, if anything they worsened when he woozily made his way to the canteen for breakfast. The smell of food and coffee hitting his senses so hard, Charlie felt like he’d been punched in the face, the aromas intense – too intense, and the precarious control he had over his stomach became harder to maintain.

He couldn’t eat or drink a thing, his churning stomach wouldn’t allow it. He just sat there with his throbbing head in his hands, fighting his instinct to retch his guts out across the table, whilst his friends and peers all happily tucked into their ultra healthy, Kingsman-approved breakfasts around him. Because of course they weren’t suffering like Charlie was suffering. Of course they were acting like everything was normal, because to them it was.

Just to hammer that annoying point home, Eggsy’s attractive laugh carried across the canteen, it was warm, infectious and bright, its comforting pitch sending an emotion Charlie had no strength to consider in his current sorry state fluttering inside his suffering stomach. Eggsy certainly wasn’t feeling shit like Charlie was. No one was.

If he didn’t know any better, Charlie’d have thought he was suffering from food poisoning, or worse, was going through heat again. The process was never an enjoyable experience, and it would have explained how Charlie and Charlie alone was feeling so low, being the only omega in the group. But that would have been physically impossible. His next heat – if he were inclined to let it happen again, which Charlie bloody well wasn’t – would be in three months’ time. For once his misfortune couldn’t be linked back to his secondary gender. His ailments weren’t a biology thing, they were due to something so much more ridiculous.

 _It’s just stress,_ Charlie assured himself over and over again, swallowing down another bout of awful sickness. _It’s_ _just, stupid,_ _unnecessary stress…_

Eggsy’s laugh carried across the canteen once again, unwittingly highlighting how naïve and laughable Charlie’s prognosis was. He just didn’t know it yet.


End file.
